Green Eyed Monster
by articcat621
Summary: "O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on." ― William Shakespeare, Othello. AU. Character Death.


_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hermione, I just don't understand what you see in him," Ron whined, following Hermione as she put her books away in the library.

"He's a wonderful guy Ronald, sweet and funny, and he cares about me!" Hermione sent, sending her best friend a look.

"But…. I just don't understand why…"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Ronald, Terry and I are dating. You can either accept it, or not. But as my best friend you should want me to be happy."

She went to put a book away, freezing when Ron's hand covered hers. "I want you to be happy, just not with him."

Hermione blushed, yanking her hand away. "It really isn't your call."

"But my opinion matters to you Hermione," Ron said, leaning into close to her. "And I just don't think Terry's right for you."

Hermione huffed. "Ron, it's my life!" She turned and stormed away, leaving a frustrated Ron in her wake.

* * *

Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw table, a smile on her face. Terry raised his glass to her, sending a wink her way. Hermione giggled, winking back.

Meanwhile, Ron was watching with a look of disgust on his face. "Harry, do you see this?" he whispered, leaning towards his best friend.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Ron, Hermione's obviously in love with Terry."

"It's so gross! They're making lovey dovey eyes at each other while I'm trying to eat." Ron shuddered in disgust.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not gross, it's cute. Besides, we had to watch you snog Lavender all day long, now that was gross."

Ron growled internally. He needed to put a stop to this before it was too late. "Hermione" he said, causing her attention to snap back to him. "Help me with my Charms essay later?" He gave her a smile.

Hermione bit her lip. "I would, but I already told Terry I'd go for a walk with him."

Ron turned red. "So you don't have time for me anymore?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, stop being so dramatic." She cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "This whole jealously thing is starting to get annoying."

"I'm not jealous!" Ron sputtered.

Hermione laughed. "Whatever you say Ron. I'll see you in the morning." She stood, walking towards the Ravenclaw table. Holding hands with Terry, the two of them walked out of the hall.

Ron clenched his hand under the table.

* * *

Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower rather late that night. She was hearing a huge smile on her face after her wonderful make out session with Terry. It seemed Ravenclaw boys were knowledgeable about everything.

"Where were you!" A voice shouted from the chair near the fire.

Hermione let out a small shout of surprise. "What the hell Ron!"

"Well?" He asked, ignoring her outburst. "Where were you?"

Hermione's face was one of disbelief. "Seriously Ron? I was with Terry, like I said I would be."

"Well, it's late, and you should be in bed."

Hermione let out a shriek of frustration. "Ron, I can't do this! You can't keep fighting me on this. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Because Hermione, why can't you see he isn't right for you?" Ron pleaded, hoping Hermione would see reason.

She shook her head. "If you're going to be like this because I'm dating someone, then I don't want to be friends anymore."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious?"

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Yeah, I am Ron. I don't want to be friends with someone who is so controlling and rude."

"But I-" Ron took a step forward.

Hermione shook her head, stumbling back. "Just leave me alone. Our friendship is over." Turning, Hermione ran up to the girl's dormitory, tears rolling down her face.

Ron's hands clenched into fists. His jealously had ruined their friendship! How could he have been so stupid? "I need to fix this," he muttered to himself. Running his hand through his hair, an idea came to him.

He had to get rid of the source of their problems. Ron slipped out of the Common Room, heading towards the fifth floor. Terry was probably doing his prefect rounds, so that's where he'd be. If Ron did this right, then no one would suspect him. But he'd have to be careful not to be seen. He could do this. He would do this.

* * *

Ron stealthily made his way there. Smiling, he heard Terry up the corridor. Pulling out his wand, he whispered "Petrificus Totalus."

Terry's body became stiff. Ron approached him. "I really didn't want to do this Terry, but I don't have any other choice. I can't let you steal Hermione from me."

Checking every which way, Ron quickly dragged Terry into the nearest bathroom. He stole Terry's wand, pocketing his own. With a flick, he released the spell on Terry.

Terry quickly held his hands up. "Ron, you don't have to do this, I'll break up with her, I'll-"

"Not good enough, sorry." Ron stared Terry in the eyes as he said the words he never thought he'd use. "Avada Kedavra."

There was a green flash, and Terry was lying on the floor motionless. Tossing the wand onto the ground, he disillusioned the body.

He knew Hermione would be devastated when she found out, but she'd eventually get over it.

Ron quickly squashed any signs of guilt, telling himself that he had just saved his friendship with Hermione. It was worth it.

"I did the right thing," Ron muttered to himself, quickly making his way back to the Tower.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: Othello option_

_Weasley Potter Prewett Category Challenge: Ron Weasley option_

_The Dark Side Competition: Marvalo Gaunt's Ring option_


End file.
